Due to the continual development of digital camera technology, video communication devices having a digital camera have been widely distributed. A video communication device, operating in a video communication mode, can transmit and receive an image taken by a camera to and from a counterpart device in order to enable video telephony communication.
In general, a user of a video communication device can operate the video communication device held in one hand in a distance within the length of the arm in order to record his/her face using a camera and transmit the image to a counterpart device. Here, the user adjusts the angle of the camera in order to more correctly record his/her face while watching the face image displayed on the screen of the video communication device.
In the prior art, the camera is generally fixed to a body of the video communication device, and thus can record only a limited area. When the user wants to continuously record images of a desired object or a moving object, he/she has to adjust the position of the camera. Accordingly, the images are not properly recorded or displayed, and video telephony quality is poor.